binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bin Pets
Bin Weevils also has pets. They are avalible for everyone and cost 25 Dosh. Now, the red weevil named Dott is the shopkeeper of Bin Pet shop. Before this weevil, the shopkeeper was a blue weevil. If you don't have a pet then you can adopt one.First pick the color of the pet's eyes,legs,and body. Also name your pet (Blue,Bouncer,Horns, Harry,Weevil, Puffle,Penguin etc.). You can also color their bowl (To feed your pet) and a bed (For it to sleep in) and the pet along with the bowl and bed in your nest (You have to log out and in to see your pet) And when you log out your pet will be asleep until you log on and wake it up (Go by your pet's bed or say something). If you already have a pet then it won't allow you to have another one unless the Bin Weevils team will allow your weevils to get another one. Your pet can do spin tricks,general tricks,and ball tricks.Also stroke your pet your putting your cursor over your pet to make it happy History of pets Tums Diner used to be in the pets store spot but on 21st May 2008 they arrived at a price of 1500 mulch. There wasn't any dosh in 2008. Binpets would juggle, spin, sleep, eat, go for walkies and lots more! If you said to your pet Go to bed and it wasn't tired it would just stick it's tongue out at you like on the picture. Spin Tricks At first your p'et' will only know how to spin but then gradully it will learn more spins like the one arm bounce. Your pet will learn more unexpectedlly as they will spin all over the place. I suggest you take them outside ( tums diner flums foutain or even figs cafe). Once your pet knows how to do all kinds of spins your pet has completed the coloum spins. Spin tricks do contribute to juggling tricks, as some require the binpet to spin in order to complete some juggling tricks. drBall Tricks For a bin pet to juggle you will need to teach it to play fetch. To do this you will need to press the " fetch " button on your pets profile. This does require training so dont worry if it takes a long time to get. Once your pet has learned to fetch keep doing it and very soon on your pets profile there should be a button that says " juggle". When you start juggling your pet will drop then ball but what you have to do is stroke it by having your mouse on your pets back. You will start off juggling with one ball and end of juggling with nine balls. Binpets new skills and new ball retrieval depends on a few factors. To move up a level in terms of balls, you must get it to do all the tricks, about 9-12 tricks, after that, the binpet will move on to the next stage, gaining 5 experience points per successful juggling trick mastered. The table below shows the approximate difficulty rating needed to move on to the next ball. Please note, these are only approximate values to move on the next ball, the rating for the difficulty may vary from binpet to binpet. In this case, ball means the ball the binpet is juggling, and the rating is the rating needed to go to the next ball. General Tricks You can do a few tricks like "Sit" and "Come Here" but then it do more tricks and then the pet goes with you through your journey around the bin with the "Jump On" command but its only when your pet has lots of experience. Copying your moves: Your pet can also copy your moves by clicking a move and your facing your pet and it will copy your move. Food Status Bar:Your pet has a player card too.It has a Food Status Bar.When the bar is yellow (There is no need to feed it) as over feeding it can make your pet unhealthy and unfit. When it is orange it is a good idea to feed it and when it is red it is hungry and you should really feed it.Energy Status Bar:It also has a Energy Status Bar.The Energy bar goes up and down (Walking can make it go down and sitting can make it go up) If its too low then it wont do any tricks because it is exhausted (It will start to pant) or tired(It will start to yawn). Health Status Bar:This bar shows how your pets health is.It goes down when it is overfed or unfit and it goes up when your taking good care of your pet.If its too low then it drop the fitness status bar down and it will limits your pet doing tricks. Fitness Status Bar:This bar shows how your pet is fit.If your pet in unfit then it drop the health status down and also limit your pet's ability to do tricks so be careful. Pets gain experience just like weevils so it is a good idea to teach the lots of tricks and take them out a lot. Your pet is like a real pet so take good care of it and make sure you feed it. Do you have a Bin Pet? Yes! I've had one for a while! Yes! I've adopted one recently. Not yet, but I want one soon! I don't want to adopt a Bin Pet. Cute Bin Pet Category:Weevils & other Category:Bin Weevils